


When Will I See You?

by quakiebaka



Category: DanPlan, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some angst, gavin is ultimate wingman, i dont know how to tag uhhh, lots of gay, slowburn, stephen's in gay denial bc of course he is, stosuh, texting aspect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakiebaka/pseuds/quakiebaka
Summary: (Long Distance Au)Stephen's not sure how he made it past high school, but he had done it and college now awaited him. He should at the very least feel fulfilled, but he wasn't. There was still something missing.It was likely the fact he never understood how someone could find whatever was on their phone more important. There were trusted friends you could turn to over online strangers, right? Okay, maybe he couldn't believe that statement as much anymore. Maybe Gavin was onto something because he seemed pretty happy messaging "PlanB" on Instagram. Who the hell is this "PlanB", anyway? He'd just have to figure out for himself.Maybe that "something" Stephen was looking for was actually a someone
Relationships: Hosuh Lee & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Kudos: 46





	When Will I See You?

**Author's Note:**

> Before I forget, this au is based of me and gfs long distance relationship. lmao we're the og long distance au, now hush hun ily <3
> 
> First fic for the aop/dp fandom. I haven't written in a long time. I'm more so of an artist than a writer.  
> Anyway, with the whole quarantine thing, I've got too much time on my hands. Plus I'm really bad at planning things for aus unless I've written them out so I can draw them.
> 
> I'll be updating chapters both here and on my old wattpad account (butterquakewritez), so whatever's easier for you, use that. I'm still getting used to ao3 so i guess im boomer in that sense. Also, if you didn't already know, I'll be making this into a comic with possibly "ask the characters" parts on my instagram (same user)

Anything. Stephen Ng would rather be doing anything than be sitting in this drab classroom staring down at his partially written paper. How much longer did he have to be in this school, anyway? It was the end of the day, it couldn’t have been much longer. Hours had to have passed with him sitting in the usual plastic navy blue chair they’d used since kindergarten. He had better things to be doing right now. Actually, that’s a lie. Every part of him knew he had to get this draft for his college application done. 

For once in his life, he was behind on an assignment, a crucial one at that. His classmates were probably already done based on what he saw around him. They appeared to be scrolling through their phone. He’d never understand how someone could get so attached to those... things. There’s nothing to do on there but get apps that make you pay ridiculous amounts of money for quick satisfaction. 

Then there’s social media. Stephen doesn’t do social media. He’s familiar with the screens and types of it so he’s not completely left in the dark. He’d made accounts for each one some time a few years ago just so he could say he had it. His younger brother by two years, Gavin, was much more experienced than him in that aspect. Gavin… sneaking a text to Gavin might be fun right about now. The thought lingered in the back of his head with his hand sliding into his right pocket to pull out his phone. No, he shouldn’t. He’ll get distracted. Gripping his pencil tighter, Stephen mentally scolded himself while pushing his glasses up by the frame. He parted his lips and placed the end of his pencil on his bottom teeth before gnawing down on the metal. 

“I’m missing something, but what?” His thoughts continued to manifest as a faint beeping ringed out of his field of mind. He paid no mind to the sound although he could tell it was there.

Stephen’s ideas were quickly interrupted by the final bell of the day and his classmates around him standing up from their seats. He scowled, causing him to let go of the pencil from his mouth.

“Oh, you little..." He muttered to himself just audible enough for him to hear. "Fuck you, bell. Just as I was getting somewhere too” 

Stephen gathered his stuff and meticulously put away his paper in his binder then put his binder in his backpack. He made his way towards one of the two doors leading out of the senior classroom while slinging a backpack strap over one of his shoulders. He always took the back door since that one was closer to his seat in the back anyway. Making his way up to the front door from the back corner would be too much work for Stephen. 

Normally, he’d slouch against the wall around the entrance of the school and scroll through his phone to check his scheduling and any homework he needed to do that week while he’d wait there for Gavin. But with spring sports starting up, Gavin stayed after school for track and field practice. It had taken him a few days to deviate from the old routine and altar it to the new one. The tall dark-haired male would never admit it, but he missed the banter the two brothers had on their way home. Gavin was already planning to dedicate himself to sports next year when he became a junior. 

Gavin was much more into sports than Stephen was when he was a sophomore. Yeah, he did basketball for two years in freshman and sophomore year, but as a senior, he’s glad he didn’t stick with it. It was too fast-paced physically for Stephen. Plus he no longer found it as rewarding.

“Whatever,” Stephen mumbled under his breath, “It’s not like I’ll be seeing him that much once I go to college anyway”

-

Stephen now listened to his music on the way home in place of Gavin’s obnoxiously loud and proud voice. Sure, listening to music wasn’t the safest, but he wasn’t worried about getting kidnapped or anything. People were more afraid of him just by seeing his lilac-dyed hair tips that laid across his deep fuchsia-colored eyes. His tall build also added on to the intimidation. It gave him a less approachable look, sure, but as a more introverted person that wasn’t too bad. He could bat an eye and win a fight just like that. 

But maybe having a few more friends before graduating would be nice. Especially after… no. He shook his head to clear his thoughts of the incident of last year. 

He was closer to his house now and could see the front porch. “Finally. Almost home then I can-” he paused in the middle or his sentence. He saw a well-built and rather familiar figure sitting by the steps of his house. He couldn’t put his finger on who it might be though.

“What in the absolute fuck?” he cursed in a mumble. No, he wasn’t scared. Why would he be? Just hella confused on why someone would be sitting there. His parents weren’t to be back from their business trip for another week or two. His expression changed quickly to one of disappointment with a hint of surprise once he saw that faded cyan-dyed hair in a man bun. It was the same kid that walked in on him dyeing the tips of his front bangs purple. That kid he told not to completely dye his hair last summer but did anyway. 

It was Gavin. Of course it was Gavin.

“Gav, what are you doing here? I thought you had practice all this week”

The younger male looked out of breath when he looked up from his phone to see Stephen. Sweat dripped down his face but he had plastered his usual contagious smile. “Hey!... huff, you’re finally home! Ran home as soon as the bell rang! Good workout, huh?” Stephen rolled his eyes before looking back to his brother. Gavin took a moment longer to catch his breath before going on. “Practice was cancelled because of that big storm that’s coming later today. Didn’t you listen to the announcement at the end of the day?” Stephen fell silent.

Gavin laughed “Don’t you ever pay attention to anything but yourself?” He ended his sentence with a smirk, earning him an elbowing from Stephen to the side of his arm. Suddenly, the older brother remembered.

Right. He swore he heard the announcer over the intercom for a brief second when he was in class, but he didn’t pay any mind to it. He was too into his thoughts, he assumed, and shrugged them off. But Gavin would never believe that so he played along with what he’d said.

“You wouldn’t understand. Not everyone looks as good as Stephen”

Gavin stood up and watched as Stephen fiddled with his keys to unlock the door. “You know that you can still be good-looking and pay attention to others.” He ran his fingers through his top tuft of hair “Take me for example”

Stephen grinned at Gavin’s comment but didn’t look at him. “Oh shut up. You’re not even that good-looking. I’m guessing you forgot your keys again? Or else you’d already be inside”

“Yeah, but that’s better than forgetting my lunch. It’s always one thing or another”

“You’re lucky you have me,” Stephen said as he finally unlocked the door. He and Gavin walked in, placing their bags in their respective places. Gavin went up to his room and yelled down from there “I’ll be down in a bit!”

Stephen walked into the kitchen and grabbed some leftover chicken Gavin made from last night to use for a quick quesadilla. “Hey Gav, can you get everything else I need out of the fridge?” All Stephen got in response to his request was a bit of laughing coming from the hall adjacent to the kitchen. He curiously looked over to see Gavin walking in, more attentive to his phone and presumed to be texting someone by seeing his thumbs move near the bottom of the screen. He took a seat on the stool by the island while still not answering his brother. And that was a crime in Stephen’s eyes.

“What the hell is more interesting on your phone that isn’t me?”

Gavin started smiling more, his eyes still glued to his screen. “Huh? What was that, Stephen?”

“Did you get a girlfriend or something and not tell me?” Still no response. Frustrated, Stephen walked over next to him and peered over his shoulders to see his phone screen. He was on Instagram, specifically, he was texting someone through dms. Stephen’s eyes skimmed through the ongoing messages and made its way to the top bar where the username was. His eyes squinted seeing the username, not because he couldn’t see it, but because it was such an odd one.

“Who the hell is PlanB?”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaAAA I'm so sorry if there were any errors, typos, etc. I'm not particularly great at this. Still pretty rusty. I think people write more than this? Whatever, take it


End file.
